The InuYasha Experiance
by Pi Yo Charat
Summary: Mika and Stitchmon take a dive through the well into the Muromachi era.DBZDIGIMONIY crossover.R


THE INUYASHA EXPERIENCE:

MIKA AND STITCHMON'S CRAZY,MIXED UP ADVENTURE

Before anything else,I must tell you that nothing of this stature has ever happened before to Mika and Stitchmon.One moment,Mika had a monkey tail and was perfectly normal as can be in her own world,and then it happened.This is their tale...

It was a perfectly peaceful afternoon in Tokyo.The birds were singing,the sun was out,it was beautiful.Mika and Stitchmon were hanging out at the park for a little while because school was over.Mika twitched her tail."I wonder why people didn't notice my tail?That seems a little odd to me considering that most people don't have tails."Stitchmon looked up at his tamer."I don't know.Maybe you have to be abnormal to see it?"he suggested.Mika scowled."Drat!I want people to see it.It's too cool to be left un-noticed."Stitchmon sweatdropped."You are so weird."

On their way home,the two came across a strange well in a dark alley that they had never seen before.They slowly approached it and looked down it."HELLOOOOOOOOOO!"Mika hollared down it.Stitchmon jumped onto the ledge to get a better view.Suddenly,he lost his footing and fell in."STITCHMON!"Mika cried out,jumping in after him.She caught him but they continued to fall."Mika!Fly us out of here!"Stitchmon shouted.Mika nodded.But when she tried to fly,she couldn't!"I can't!There's something wrong!"

They fell and they fell until they hit a strangely abnormal grassy field.Mika got up and rubbed the back of her head."Stitchmon,are you alright?"she asked her partner.Stitchmon got up."Yeah,I'm okay,"he said looking around,"where are we?"he asked.Mika looked around as well."Well it's not Digiworld that's for sure.It looks like Japan during the Muromachi era."Stitchmon looked around again,examining his surrounding."You're right!"he exclaimed.

Suddenly,they heard footsteps rushing towards the back of them.They turned around and saw an old man carrying a pitchfork with a mad expression on his face."Demons!Get out of my field!"he said angerly.Mika and Stitchmon took one look at him and started running.Soon enough,they lost him."Who-the-heck-was-that?'Stitchmon asked,out of breath."I-have-no-idea."Mika replied in the same way.

Soon enough,they started to wander around."I think that well was a time portal."Mika said.Stitchmon looke up at his tamer."No,really?What was your first guess!"he said sarcasticly.A few moments later,they heard more footsteps coming towards them."Who's that?"Mika said looking at Stitchmon.They saw a tall half-demon,half-human with long white hair,dog ears and a red yutaka,carrying a sword,two black haired girls,one in a school uniform and the other in some kind of strange battle armor,a black haired monk with a long robe and a staff and two smaller demons-a small foxlike demon and a two tailed catlike demon.Mika looked at Stitchmon."Man,and I thought _you _were weird looking."Stitchmon glared at her.They came closer and closer."Hurry!Up that tree!"  
Mika said,climbing up it.They sat on a branch,unaware of the cracking noise it was making.The strangers drew closer.Suddenly,the branch snapped and Mika started to fall out of the tree.Luckily,her tail nabbed a lower tree branch and held her up.The strangers turned to see what it was and they saw Mika hanging from the branch.

The school girl started to scream."AHHHH!Evil demon!"Mika glared at the girl."Hey girl-friend,I'm not a demon!"The white haired one drew his sword and pointed it at Mika's throat."If you want something from us,you'll have to go through me first!"Mika fell.Quickly she stood up and turned to him."Look,I'm not a demon and I don't want anything!We're lost!"Stitchmon jumped down from the tree and growled viciously at the boy.The boy pointed his sword at Stitchmon."Then _you_ are the demon!"Stitchmon took the blade of the sword and bent it the other way."Hey!Don't threaten Stitchmon!He's not a demon!"Mika shouted at him.The little fox demon pokened at Mika's tail."If you're not a demon then why do you have a monkey's tail?"Mika turned to the little demon's attention."It's because I'm a saiya-jin!"

The monk looked up to the sound of the word."A saiya-jin?"he repeated.Mika nodded."I read about them.They're supposed to be an extinct alien race that were destroyed on Planet Vejita.You couldn't be a saiya-jin.""Yes I am!I wouldn't have a monkey tail if I weren't!"The other girl nodded her head,disbelieving Mika's story."Right,sure."she said.The school girl walked up to Mika."Well,I guess we should introduce ourselves.I'm Kagome,and that's Inuyasha,Miroku,Sango,Shippou and Kirara.""I'm Mika and this is Stitchmon.""You said you were lost,"Sango reminded them.Mika nodded.Stitchmon poked Inuyasha."What are you?Some deformed kitty-cat?"Inuyasha glared at Stitchmon."Back off."he growled."You can come with us.We're searching for the sacred Shikon jewel shards.Seen any around lately?"Kagome said pulling out a small pink crystal.Mika's eyes grew wide."You mean like-"she dug into her pocket,"-this?"she said pulling out a shard.Inuyasha snatched it.

"Thanks,that's exactually what we're looking for."Mika narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists."Give...me...back...my...shard!"she shouted.A strong wind picked up,consuming some strange chi-aura.They all looked around."What's going on?"Kagome asked.Stitchmon turned to Inuyasha."Wrong move,buddy."he said.Inuyasha swallowed hard.Mika screamed causing the earth to crack a bit.The sky turned black and lightning formed around her.Inuyasha sweatdropped.Miroku was more amazed than frightened."Maybe she wasn't lying."he suggested.Mika turned to Inuyasha."Return it to me or else."she threatened.Inuyasha scowled."Here,take it."He tossed Mika the jewel shard and everything reverted back to normal.

"Thank---you!"she said putting it in her pocket.Everyone was looking at Mika."What power!"Sango said.Mika laughed a bit."Sorry,I don't take lightly to theives.This shard is one of my most prized possecions."Inuyasha crossed his arms and lifted his nose high in the air."Freaky little chimp."Mika glared at him.They all started walking again.Stitchmon hitched a ride in Mika's arms while Sango carried Kirara.Shippou looked tired."I wish someone would carry me!"he wailed.Mika looked at Shippou and then at Stitchmon.She set him on the ground and turned to Shippou."Here,'Shippou,I'll carry you."she offered.Shippou's eyes filled up with light."Thank you!"she said climbing into her arms.Stitchmon gave Shippou the evil eye.

Meanwhile,behind her,Miroku was thinking about Mika's tail.He watched as it swayed back and forth."I bet it's fake."he said to himself.He reached out to yank it but Mika stopped and he bumped into her."What's wrong he asked Inuyasha."There's an evil presense nearby."Kagome looked onto the horizen."It's getting dark.We should camp out here."

While Sango and Kagome made a fire,Mika reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue box.Inuyasha looked over at her."Whatcha got there?"he asked,eyeing the box."Bertie Botts Every-flavor jelly beans.Would you like one?"Inuyasha reached into the box,as did everyone else.Shippou was the first to try one.He popped it into his mouth and started to chew."It tastes almost like...like...Strawberry Jam!"Sango popped her's into her mouth."Mine tastes like Lemon."she said.Alas,Kagome got toasted marshmellow,Kirara got sushi and Miroku got pudding flavor.Last but not least,Inuyasha popped his bean into his mouth and started to chew.Almost instantly,his face turned green and his eyes started to buldge.He spat the bean out."YUCK!It tasted like vomit!"he shouted.Stitchmon snickered.Everyone laughed."Well they don't call them every-flavor for nothing do they now?"

After they ate supper,they all fell asleep,or...so it seemed.Mika lay asleep on a rock,tail swishing back and forth.Miroku spied it and got up as soon as he knew everyone was asleep.He stared at the red tail swaying back and forth."I must see if it's true or not if she really is a saiya-jin."He grabbed Mika's tail and yanked it as hard as he could.Mika,as a result from the pain,sat straight up and rolled her eyes back.Soon,when Miroku let go,she fell into his arms.He blushed but felt terrible at the same time.He looked at Stitchmon,hoping he wouldn't wake up.He lay Mika in his lap and waited for her to awaken.

Soon enough,she did."Oh...what happened?"She looked around and soon realized she was laying in Miroku's arms.She blushed majorly."Okay...want to fill me in here a little?"Miroku looked down."Well,I wanted to see if you really were a saiya-jin or not so I pulled your tail and-""YOU PULLED MY TAIL!"Mika screeched,slapping him across the face.Mika's screaming awoke everyone.Miroku laid swirly-eyed on the ground."What the heck is going on?"Inuyasha demanded to know.

Before Mika could say anything,a strong aura filled the air.She stood straight up and looked out."Everyone,stay here."With that,she dashed off into the woods."Is she crazy!"Inuyasha said running after her.When Inuyasha caught up with Mika,he drew his Tetsusaiga.Mika turned to him."What are you doing here!"Inuyasha smirked."Helping you!"he shouted back at her.

When they stopped,they saw something moving among the trees in the cold moonlight.Inuyasha turned to Mika."You know,you're pretty strong for a...a...freaky little chimp."Mika half smiled."Gee thanks."she muttered.Inuyasha snorted."But you still don't know what you're doing."Suddenly,a half boar,half human demon popped out of the trees,landing infront of the two."A pig?Please!I'll slice him in two!"Mika said running at the demon."WAIT!DON'T DO THAT!"Inuyasha shouted.Mika punched the demon across the face but it only laughed."Nice try little girl,but not good enough!"It swung its mighty tail at Mika and she fell to the ground."Mika!"Inuyasha charged at the demon with his sword.Mika stood back on her feet and turned to the moon.The moon's rays hit her and she was suddenly infused with power.She screamed at the top of her lungs and a humongous ki aura swirled around her.Her hair turned a golden color and her eyes changed from cat-green to ice-blue.She had turned super saiya-jin!

Inuyasha looked at Mika."What the heck happened to you?"Mika's eyes targeted the boar demon.Then she started to power up for a Kamehameha wave."KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!"A long stream of blue light flew at the boar demon,disposing of it completely.She walked over to Inuyasha."Hi Inuyasha,it's me!"she said.Inuyasha's jaw dropped."Holy crap!What did you do to yourself?"he asked."I'm now a super saiya-jin!More powerful than my previous stage."Soon enough,everyone came running up to them but above everyone else,Miroku was the most impressed.

"A super saiya-jin!I never thought I'd live to see the day when I saw one of those!"Mika put her hand behind her head and slightly blushed."Oh...well it's nothing really."she said modestly.Kagome ran up to Mika."That was totally amazing!You finished off a demon in one shot!We could really use someone like you on the team."Mika reverted back to normal."Well we don't intend to stay long.We really need to get back home."she said turning to Stitchmon.He looked at Inuyasha."Looks like you're outmatched-and by a girl!Inuyasha started to strangle Stitchmon.

The next day,while walking along a dirt path,they spotted a small girl drowning in the river.Inuyasha,being his heroic self,jumped in and saved her from the rushing waters.When he set her on the the ground,the girl didn't take kindly to him."Demons!Get away!"she shouted.Mika sweatdropped."Look,Inuyasha,Kirara and Shippou may be demons but they're not bad."The girl looked at Mika and narrowed her eyes."That's just like a demon,sticking up for your fellowship!"Mika started to get angry."For the third freakin' time,I'm not a demon!I'm a saiya-jin!"

The girl's eyes grew wide."A...saiya-jin?"she said.Mika blinked."Yeah...what's the problem?""Sensei said there would be a day when a saiya-jin would return and save us from the Spider-Heads!Ah me,I'm such an idiot,mistakening you for a demon!I had almost forgotten that the saiya-jins had monkey tails.Please,come and stay at the shrine with my master and me!But no demons."she said looking at Stitchmon.Mika shook her head."Sorry,but if they don't go,then I don't."The girl frowned."Fine,they can come but master will not be pleased.This way."

The girl lead them up to a mountain temple.On the top,there was a little old man,awaiting their arrival."Welcome back Nazuna.Oh,and I see you brought company."The girl knelt before him."Sensei,the legendary saiya-jin has come to save us from the spider heads!Please forgive me for bringing demons to the shrine but she would not come without them."The old man smiled."Very well."

That night,while the others were sleeping,Inuyasha and Mika sat outside and had a little chat."Why don't you trust people?"Mika asked,hanging upside-down by her tail.Inuyasha breathed out."I've never trusted anyone because it's a way I know I can survive on.It's not so much people,it's more of a chance of survival."Mika smiled weakly."Saiya-jins are like that sometimes."Inuyasha turned to her."Where are you from anyway?"he asked innocently.Mika turned to him."I'm from the planet of Vejita but that doesn't matter now because it was blow to pieces by a tyrant known as Frieza.Now I'm stuck here on earth.Stitchmon,he's from Digiworld but that's a whole other story."Inuyasha looked up at the stars.Suddenly,a strong ki aura flew past Mika and she fell to the ground."Something's inside."she said.


End file.
